


giving my cute boyfriend all my love

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also rinniki appear at the end of the chapter but i wont tag them bc they dont do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: “I hope I didn’t go too far.” Kuro gestures one hand at the numerous plates on the table, the other scratching his cheek, “It's...well, ya seemed real busy today so I thought it would be nice to treat ya with more food than usual.""No, no! Don't apologize, Kuro-chin." Nazuna moves close to Kuro's side and cups his hands together, looking up at him with the blush still on his cheeks, "I like it when you cook for me! I...r-really like it when you spoil me."Or, Kuro spoils Nazuna with lots of food and love.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	giving my cute boyfriend all my love

**Author's Note:**

> before i start, i just want to say that this was tjmkbndr. recently decided to have a pseud change!
> 
> anyway hi. i wrote this because i had a friend who wanted a nazuna feeding kink fic, and well...i thought a lot about it and decided on a whim to write it. if youre reading this, hope you like it!
> 
> also for my other fics that need updates, im sorry i havent been updating them. january till early feb was a bit of a rough month for me so yea lol. i'll update them soon...i have a bit written so dw!

It’s no secret that Kuro loves to spoil Nazuna.

From hand-sewn gifts of plushies or clothing, to embraces that he never hesitates to let Nazuna give him and showering him with whispers of affection, it's evident just how much Kuro spoils the blonde. Nazuna enjoys the indulgences that Kuro gives him, liking to be the center of attention in Kuro's eyes.

And lately, Kuro starts to spoil Nazuna by treating him with food that the taller man creates. It started when Nazuna's noticed Kuro often sticking around in the Seisou Hall Kitchen with a cookbook and fiddling around with the equipment. He knows that Kuro _can_ cook, remembering how he sometimes brings his own bento to school and would make for others if they asked. But recently, Nazuna spots Kuro in the kitchen with the intent to cook a lot more than usual.

Nazuna can't help but stick around to watch him. Initially, he had stayed away from Kuro's line of sight to watch him, in awe as Kuro's hands worked quickly with the ingredients and steps he had to take in order to achieve a satisfactory rating for his food. But after a few days of snooping around, Kuro does catch Nazuna watching him, looking both a tad bit shocked and embarrassed seeing his boyfriend.

"K-Kuro-chin!" Nazuna starts as soon as their eyes meet. He can feel the sweat trickling down his forehead and gives a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry. I'll...I'll go--"

"Wait, Nito."

Nazuna freezes hearing the serious tone in Kuro's voice, but when he looks up to face him, he sees that Kuro's equally flushed as him. He's...not mad, "You...you can stay. Ya wanna try my cooking?"

Nazuna's eyes sparkle at the invitation, and he immediately runs up to Kuro with a furious nod, "O-Of course! I...I wanna try Kuro-chin's cooking!"

Thus began their nightly cooking dates together, or rather, Kuro cooking for Nazuna and Nazuna taste testing each and every dish Kuro cooks up for him. The selection of dishes were very diverse, ranging differently from pancakes to meat bowls, or from burgers to cookies. Everything Kuro cooked, Nazuna tasted it and found himself enjoying the food.

Sometimes, Kuro feeds him and Nazuna really enjoys those moments because it's when he feels the most spoiled by the red-haired man. He loves it when Kuro picks up a piece of meat with a chopstick or cake with a fork and feeds it to his mouth. When he manages to finish a whole dish, Kuro rewards him with a kiss and a hug and sometimes a little bit _more_ _intimate_.

Nazuna really loves the affection Kuro gives him.

It’s funny really, because Nazuna sometimes thought about how Kuro shares some characteristics of a family housewife. He can sew and enjoys it, insisting on helping anyone who is in need of his skills. He looks out for his juniors, most especially Tetora and Souma. He’s quite orderly too, and helps out a lot in the cleaning duties in the dorms. 

_Heh._ His cheeks heat up to the temperature of the sun thinking about being Kuro's husband.

With Kuro's newfound vigor to cook as of late, another trait may be added to that list of similarities. 

Tonight, Nazuna returns to the dorm after a busy day, and is greeted by the delicious scent of a wide array of food that Kuro’s prepared _just for him_. Nazuna listens as Kuro talks about how his schedule was free for the day, so he made use of his free time to cook something up for Nazuna.

The blonde boy’s cheeks heat up, his heartbeat racing thinking about how Kuro _really_ goes out of his way to treat and spoil him. A part of him thinks he doesn’t deserve it, this kindness that Kuro keeps showing to him, but he keeps that thought to himself.

“I hope I didn’t go too far.” Kuro gestures one hand at the numerous plates on the table, the other scratching his cheek, “It's...well, ya seemed real busy today so I thought it would be nice to treat ya with more food than usual."

"No, no! Don't apologize, Kuro-chin." Nazuna moves close to Kuro's side and cups his hands together, looking up at him with the blush still on his cheeks, "I like it when you cook for me! I...r-really like it when you spoil me."

Kuro doesn't say anything, and it worries Nazuna at first until one of Kuro's hands is out of his hold and is raised up to give Nazuna a pat on the head. Nazuna's breath hitches and the heat all over his body increases when he feels Kuro ruffle his hair.

"I'm glad." Kuro grins at him, "Now let's eat, 'kay?"

"O-Okay!" Nazuna nods excitedly, "Show me what you prepared, Kuro-chin."

Kuro leads Nazuna to one of the chairs and helps him take a seat. He sits down next to the blonde-haired man and starts explaining to him all the food he has prepared for him. Nazuna listens to him intently while looking at each and every dish that Kuro's prepared. They all look so mouth-watering and delicious, but deep inside a part of him can't help but be overwhelmed just a bit, because of how much there is. 

Kuro really has cooked more than usual, and Nazuna can't help but worry about trying to finish it all since he’s the type who gets full easily. Majority of the time, he can only handle eating a singular bento box, and what he sees before is way _more_ than that. But, well, right now he's a little too hungry for Kuro's home cooking to care about it. He can hear his stomach rumbling lowly, the desire to dig in high.

His hand reaches out for the plate nearest him, a hamburger steak, and begins to feast on it without letting Kuro finish his explanation. Though it seems his taller boyfriend didn't mind, hearing him stop and just intently watch Nazuna eat his food with a smile.

Taking the hamburger steak as his first dive in was the best decision Nazuna has made. The beef on his tongue, with a tasty cheesy filling and smothered in a delicious red sauce, is an absolute delight to his taste buds. Nazuna can't get enough of the taste and his hand holding a fork just keeps reaching out for it.

Soon enough, Nazuna finishes the hamburger steak and Kuro rewards him with a kiss. Kuro leans close and catches Nazuna by surprise as he sticks his tongue out to lick the sauce stains at the corners of Nazuna's mouth. The blonde squeaks on his seat, embarrassed at the realization how he didn't notice the mess he made. His mouth opens up with the intention of apologizing to him, but Kuro stops him with another pat on the head.

"It's fine." Kuro reassures him, and he chuckles, "Ya looked cute anyway."

"Kuro-chin…" Nazuna fiddles with his fingers nervously.

"C'mon, Nito. Yer still hungry, right?" Kuro pulls in a different plate of food closer to them, "If ya want, I'll feed ya this time."

Nazuna's ears perk up upon hearing that Kuro will feed him, and he immediately scoots his chair closer to Kuro. The taller man can't help laughing softly, watching the giddiness of his smaller boyfriend at the prospect of feeding him.

The next food that Kuro introduces to Nazuna is a beef bowl. Small cuts of beef scatter on top of the rice, complete with a sweet savory sauce drizzled on it and an egg yolk at the center. Nazuna watches Kuro use a chopstick to pick up a bit of meat and rice, before feeding it to his hungry, little mouth.

Kuro continues feeding the small bunny, and Nazuna allows him. An arm encircles around his small frame and Kuro pulls him closer to his side, saying it will help him feed Nazuna better. Nazuna doesn't mind the closeness between him and Kuro. He relishes in his warmth, feeling Kuro's hand gently caressing his waist while the taller man feeds him.

Each of the food Kuro had cooked and fed to him were absolutely appetizing. Nazuna isn't over at all how they were all _so good_. From the pork cutlets which were crispy on the outside and juicy on the inside, to the cheesecake that was sweet and soft on the tongue. His boyfriend truly had outdone himself with these dishes, a part of Nazuna feels so proud.

However Nazuna is starting to get really full. His stomach aches, not in the hungry way but more of a _"I need to stop eating before I explode"_ kind of way. But it's difficult when aside from the fact he wants to finish everything that Kuro's cooked for him tonight, he feels guilty if he refuses further offers.

"Okay," Kuro is all smiles as he drags in front of them the final dish, "Here's the last one. A strawberry parfait just for ya, Nito."

Nazuna's heart drops because he _loves_ parfaits, or rather the ice cream parts of it, but anything with ice cream in it is an automatic favorite for him. Parfaits, unfortunately, are included in the list.

Kuro picks up a small spoon and scoops up a generous serving of vanilla ice cream, with a tiny slice of strawberry and a layer of whipped cream over it. He hovers the spoon over Nazuna's mouth, waiting for him to open it.

The blonde can't bring himself to refuse a parfait of all things from Kuro, so he buries down the feeling of fullness and opens his mouth to have a taste of that strawberry.

Both the ice cream and whipped cream are sweet and soft, while the strawberry is juicy that some of its juices are trickling down at the corner of Nazuna’s mouth. It’s _soooo_ good, so luscious to his taste buds that Nazuna is tempted for more despite the aching in his tummy and the voice in his head screaming to stop eating.

The smile on Kuro’s face doesn’t waver as he continues to serve food to Nazuna. His arm is still around his body to keep him close, with his big, strong hand lovingly caressessing the blonde's waist. Having Kuro this close to him makes him feel safe.

Halfway through consuming the parfait, the pain on his stomach starts to worsen. Nazuna quietly whimpers as he swallows the melted saccharine snack down his throat, but it seems the noise catches Kuro attention as he puts down the spoon.

"Ya okay, Nito?" He can hear the worry in Kuro's voice, "Is it not tasty at all?"

"N-No!" Nazuna stutters loudly, not liking that Kuro thinks he isn't enjoying his food, "It's just...I really love Kuro-chin's parfait...but…"

As much as Nazuna wants to be honest with Kuro, that his stomach is killing him and he might be unable to handle another bite, the words die at the tip of his tongue. The parfait is wonderful and heavenly that he can't deny to himself that he wants to eat more.

"Hmm...hey, c'mere Nito." Kuro's soft voice interrupts his thoughts.

Before Nazuna can ask what he is doing, he feels two big hands reach hold him close and lift up his tiny body off his seat. Kuro isn't standing as he carries him, he doesn't have to as he lets the small blonde down on his lap with a plop.

It’s there that Nazuna realizes two things.

One, Kuro makes a good seat. He's warm and comfortable and big like a gigantic teddy bear that he can sink into his arms and relax.

Two, he can feel Kuro's erection right in between his asscheeks.

Nazuna suddenly feels very conscious, and a little horny too as he feels his own cock getting hard and straining his own pants. Damn him and his habits of easily getting horny.

"Feelin' comfortable?" Kuro asks him with a gentle smile, his large hand resting on Nazuna's belly and tenderly moving his hand around in a circular motion.

Whatever Kuro is doing, it's somehow comforting for Nazuna in subsiding the stomach pain he's having by just a little.

"Y-Yeah." Nazuna nods furiously, quietly praying Kuro's hand doesn't go further down and notice his erection.

"Good." Kuro beams brightly and he's picked up the spoon again. He takes a portion of the parfait once more and looks down to make sure the spoonful of delicacy is right in front of his little boyfriend, "Let's finish yer parfait then."

This time, Kuro takes his time to feed Nazuna slowly, patiently waiting for him when he opens up his mouth and swallows the frozen treat. Nazuna consumes more of the sweet treat, despite the disturbing ache he feels in his belly. With Kuro's help, he manages to down the entire parfait.

His stomach still hurts, but at least now he doesn't have to fully hold back his emotions anymore. 

"Good boy." Kuro praises Nazuna, kissing the back of his head and encircling his arms around his little body, "Ya finished my parfait."

"Hmm...I feel so full, Kuro-chin…my stomach hurts..." Nazuna whimpers softly, leaning back against Kuro's chest. He intakes deep breaths, relaxing to the warmth of his big boyfriend's body. Though he notes that the little tent behind him and his own aren't going away.

"Are ya now?" Kuro's voice is hushed, big hands patting on Nazuna's belly. 

Nazuna doesn't notice Kuro's hands are slowly moving down for his belt and pants' waistband, until he feels the loosening of his own pants as the belt slips off it's loops. Nazuna's cheeks go red and is about to complain to Kuro for trying to take off his clothes without permission, until the singular button on his pants is unhooked from it's hole.

It's very weird, but somehow the pain on his belly decreases significantly with the button's release, now left oddly satisfied for feeling full. Nazuna gasps as it is unbuttoned, feeling so free like the chains around his waist are finally unshackled from it's confines.

"Feels better, right, Nito?" Kuro inquires with a whisper, and Nazuna nods quickly as the question leaves Kuro's lips, "Good to hear that."

Nazuna watches Kuro's hands caressing him all over. One hand slips under his shirt, stroking on his chest and brushing on his nipples that are slowly growing erect. The other is on his exposed belly, moving in slow, circular motions and lightly pinching on the supple skin that causes Nazuna to moan softly. He wouldn't call himself to be chubby, but he's noticed that he is starting to grow a bit of a pudge on his belly. 

It's obvious why.

"Heh." Kuro speaks in a teasing tone, "You've been gaining a bit~"

Nazuna's face is bright red, "S-Says the one who's feeding me all kinds of food…!"

Kuro chuckles at the flustered Nazuna, not stopping his touches on him, "Nito, chill. Not sayin' like it's a bad thing...ya always looked so light. I always worry how I coulda broken ya into two."

Nazuna clams up with that and turns to look down again on Kuro's hands all over him, slightly feeling heated from how touchy-feely Kuro is. This isn't the first time Kuro's ever touched him with such intent, but this is a lot more than what he's used to. His breathing is heavy, the rise and fall of his chest slow as his eyes intensely watch Kuro's hands grow bolder.

The hands touching Nazuna move down to swiftly take off the pants and underwear on the small man. Once the articles of clothing reach down at the ankles, Nazuna lifts up his feet to shimmy it off him, leaving him naked on his lower body and exposing to his bigger boyfriend just how hard he is already for him. 

Kuro doesn't go for Nazuna's dick, instead first reaching with his hands down on Nazuna's thighs to bend them closer to Nazuna’s body and squeeze them. The blonde's thighs are a bit more on the thick side, fleshy and smooth to the touch. They look so tempting to be dirtied. The feeling in between his pants suddenly feels much tighter than before as Kuro’s eyes ogle at them.

"I love ya, Nito." Kuro whispers to him in a low, husky voice. One hand moves back to rub on his tummy, "Wanna spoil ya more...fill ya up with more food."

Nazuna nearly chokes at Kuro's declaration, the blush on his face getting warmer, "W-Well…I mean, you've been doing that already. And I already said that I love it when you treat me, Kuro-chin."

"Good to hear that." Kuro nuzzles softly against the back of Nazuna's neck. He can feel the blonde shivering at his touch, "I'll be sure to spoil ya with lots of your favorites."

Nazuna hums, likening the idea of Kuro continuing to spoil him with his cooking and especially his favorite foods. Perhaps it was a little selfish of him wanting all the attention of someone to himself, but it's not so bad to desire for it too. Though the bad voice at the back of his head tells him he's still undeserving of it, he beats that down by declaring to himself that having something like this is fine too.

He suddenly feels Kuro lift up his body again and stand up from his seat. He hears the chair they were sitting at skid away behind them from the strong force of Kuro’s movement. Kuro sets Nazuna down to stand up, his body leaning forward on the table where he just ate all his food. Small hands rest on the edge of the table, while his ass raises up towards Kuro's direction. Kuro is standing behind him, and Nazuna's heartbeat increases as he hears the rustling sounds of pants getting taken off.

"Close yer legs for me, will ya?" It's with Kuro's inquiry that Nazuna realizes what he wants.

Nazuna follows Kuro’s instruction, closing the gap between his legs and waiting for Kuro’s next move. He feels the familiar touch of Kuro’s big hands fondling on his ass gently and lets out soft exhales. Those same hands start to move down to his thighs, and Kuro pinches the supple, smooth skin which earns a loud gasp from Nazuna. 

The touch leaves Nazuna and he whimpers quietly at the loss of Kuro’s hands on him. It returns rather quickly, when something slick and hard pokes at the small, closed gap in between his inner thighs.

Kuro towers over Nazuna’s small frame, one hand on the table to support his body to stay on top of Nazuna while the other palms his own dick, helping position it between the tiny crack of Nazuna’s inner thighs. He doesn’t give Nazuna a warning whatsoever, slowly pushing the tip inside the gap that slowly opens up just to take in Kuro’s cock.

“K-Kuro-chin…” Nazuna moans his name, gripping tightly on the edge of the table so he wouldn’t suddenly fall to his knees from the pleasure. He can feel Kuro’s hot breath against his ear, trembling as his shaft pushes further between Nazuna’s thighs. Kuro’s tip pops out from the other side, and Nazuna whines under his breath from how slick Kuro is in between him.

“Nito…” Kuro’s hands move again, yearning to touch Nazuna’s thighs again. He squeezes on the flesh again, another whine escaping Nazuna’s lips.

There is no hesitation as Kuro starts to rock his hips back and forth, thrusting his shaft at a quick pace in and out of the crack of Nazuna’s inner thighs. He presses the blonde’s thighs closer together, closing up the space even more and the tightness of it sends a shiver down his spine. Kuro lets out erratic moans near Nazuna’s ear, allowing the small blonde to hear how good his thighs, smooth and thick and emphasizing it with another pinch, make Kuro feel.

The only sounds in the empty kitchen are the obscene, slick noises from skin slapping against each other. Kuro goes faster in a quick, consistent rhythm and Nazuna bounces back to Kuro’s hips, following his beat. Any minute during their lovely time together here, anyone in the dorms can also open up the kitchen doors with the intent to eat. 

Normally, they would worry about such important things such as getting caught in the act, but the couple is way too lost, way too into their pleasure to care about things like that. They don’t even try to contain the noises their mouths make.

“S-So good…” Kuro mumbles in Nazuna’s ear, lifting his hand and this time pinching on the small, supple flesh of Nazuna’s belly. The rabbit cries out Kuro’s name in response, trembling under him and begging in short breaths for more. 

Being the good boyfriend Kuro is, wanting to give nothing but the best to his boyfriend, spoils him by going at a relentless pace. His hands continuously caressing Nazuna's smooth, pale skin of his tummy and squeezing it softly to elicit a reaction out of Nazuna.

Nazuna feels like he’s on cloud nine, with the pleasure that Kuro’s cock in between his thighs gives him clouding any rational thought. His erect cock bounces happily whenever Kuro pounds in between his thighs. He slurs with his words and phrases, only incoherent noises leaving his lips. 

Kuro is so nice, he feels so undeserving of such a wonderful, big man who spoils him with nothing but good things and praises and good food as his boyfriend, but he’s so happy to have him. 

“I-I’m close…” Kuro warns Nazuna, and Nazuna just hums happily upon hearing Kuro is nearing his release.

Kuro’s thrusts inside the gap mercilessly, and it doesn’t take too long until he finally reaches his climax. He hits hard in the crack of Nazuna’s thighs and his cum spurts out of him, landing on the floor under the table he fucked Nazuna on. Kuro doesn’t pull out just yet, still slowly thrusting in Nazuna to ride out his orgasm.

Nazuna moans Kuro’s name, turning his head slightly and gazing up at him with a desperate look in his eyes, “T-Touch me, Kuro-chin…”

Kuro softly smiles at him before moving his hand down to Nazuna’s neglected cock, hard and sensitive with precum beading out from it’s tip. He gives Nazuna’s shaft a good few strokes, the blonde shivering under him until he cries out as he orgasms on Kuro’s hand. His seed stains Kuro’s own hand around him, as well as the floor under the table.

The red-haired man removes his hold on Nazuna’s cock and pulls out his cock from the gap of the blonde’s inner thighs. Nazuna is still out of breath, trembling and gathering his thoughts properly after their shared pleasured high. Kuro falls back into the chair that he had pushed away when he desired to fuck Nazuna’s thighs, letting himself relax after releasing up his pent up arousal since he watched Nazuna eat.

Nazuna turns around and leans back against the table, looking at his surroundings with a flushed face. Their pants and underwear are on the floor, the plates and utensils they used to eat were still left on the table, and Kuro is in front of him, naked on the lower body and breathing heavily and sweating buckets.

“Hehe.” Nazuna can’t help but chuckle, “Well...I think we should start cleaning up, Kuro-chin. Niki-chin might get mad.”

Kuro laughs with him, before standing up and pulling Nazuna into an embrace. His hands caress on his waist and belly gently, before leaning in to give Nazuna a kiss on the forehead, “Yeah. Okay.”

-

The next day, the majority of the dorm residents of Seisou Hall eat breakfast in the kitchen. Happy chatter fills most of the room, except for one table... 

In the Crazy:B table, ever since they had entered the kitchen to cook breakfast and eat, Niki’s nose has been twitching annoyingly. He can’t shake it off, so he stands up from his seat to sniff around, forgetting his own meal.

“Hey, Niki~ whatcha lookin’ all weird for?” Rinne calls out to the gray-haired man, but his voice falls on deaf ears as Niki scampers around the kitchen and sniffs at every corner and crevice of the place.

“Something smells real odd here, Rinne-kun.” Niki speaks with a serious tone, turning to face Rinne with a contemplative face, “But I can’t pinpoint where it is…”

Niki continues his search but it’s fruitless when he sees nothing, actually physical of the sort that can show the weird scent. He knows the smell is strongest at the Ra*bits’ table, but when he’s looked under it, there’s nothing to find. 

He’s left to return to his own table to continue his meal, unhappy that he can’t understand where he keeps smelling that weird scent.

Unbeknownst to him, in the AKATSUKI table, Kuro almost chokes on his bread as soon as he’s heard the exchange between Rinne and Niki. In the recesses of his mind, he thinks quietly to himself, _“Oh thank god he didn’t figure it out.”_

**Author's Note:**

> with my pseud change, i naturally changed the username too of all my associated socials with this account. my new shiny twitter username is @crimsoncheers !


End file.
